hokutonokenfandomcom-20200215-history
Jagi
* Raoh * Toki * Kenshirō |techniques = * Divine Fist of the North Dipper |objects = * }} was one of the adoptive children of Ryūken and apart of the Four North Star Brothers, and a user of the North Star Divine Fist . After the post apocalyptic world he became a member of the King of Fists Army. Background Early Days Jagi was adopted by Ryūken, who he was the the disciple of, learning the Divine Fist of the North Dipper. He along with his three other brothers were each potential successors to the assassin fist and trained along with his other brothers. Prior, to Ryūken selecting his successor, Jagi fought against Kenshirō, where in their initial battle both Jagi and Kenshirō in audience of Ryūken. Jagi uses needles against Kenshirō allowing Jagi to defeat his younger brother. In actuality this was because of Kenshirō's compassionate and loving nature. Although, Ryūken informed Jagi that although Kenshirō was hit by Jagi's technique, all of Jagi's pressure points were bruised to the surprise of Jagi. Shortly after Kenshirō was selected over him, Jagi did not take the news fondly and in anger felt it was disrespectful to have been selected over his younger brother. Jagi confronted Toki and Raō over their passiveness towards the Ryūken's decision. And explained that they now will lose access to their martial arts because of there could only be one successor. After being ignored by both of his older brothers he leaves in order to challenge his brother, Kenshirō. Jagi tries to murder Kenshirō. Jagi makes out his intentions to make the Divine Fist of the North Dipper to coerce other martial artists to make them fear his power. Kenshirō becomes impatient with Jagi and defeats him in battle and disfigures Jagi. Unable to put a finishing blow on his brother tells Jagi to leave their dojo. Jagi departs and promises to get retribution towards Kenshirō. Post Nuclear War Shortly after, Jagi claims that he was the individual who convinced Shin to steal Kenshirō's love interest. At some point he was responsible for killing the parents of Rei and abducted his sister, Airi. Jagi sold her into slavery eventually after kidnapping her. Personality Jagi is a dirty fighter, with little to no integrity as a martial artist. This is illustrated through the entirety of his viciousness in combat, where he'll even resort to using weapons and firearms. This is because of Jagi's own personal views and principals of winning at any cost, as long as the victory is ensured. This includes cheating and other dirty tactics such as using needles in combat and even methodically planning ahead of time such as using his environment to his advantage, this illustrated when he uses gasoline to engulf the battlefield in his death match with Kenshirō, where he attempted to burn his adoptive brother. His lack of principals isn't only shown through his demeanor in martial arts contest but even in his casual day-to-day life where he is rude, disrespectful, conceited and arrogant, where he looks down on other people as his inferiors. This superiority complex is also illustrated in his personal beliefs that Kenshirō is his inferior, based on his age group. Much of these personality flaws existed before the nuclear war. Jagi has also shown that he has been driven to the brink of insanity, showing some signs of PTSD. He is shown to be very malicious and spiteful, as shown when he turns Shin against Kenshirō when he suggests Shin should take Yuria. Abilities Part I Jagi Arc TV series Troubled Times of Dragons of Tiger Category:New pages Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters who appeared in Hokuto no Ken Category:Characters killed by Kenshirō Category:Hokuto Shinken Practitioner Category:Antagonist